Vargo Kent
Summary Vargo Kent is an evil-aligned magus who was risen from childhood around black dragons, who shaped his philosophies enough to make him follow the dragon's ordeals- that dragons will one day rule the world. Eventually, his dragon allies convinced him to undergo an alchemical procedure to become half-dragon, burning off the lower half of his face in the process. Eventually, Kent saw fit to join the Cult of the Dragon, seeking lore and information, quickly ascending in ranks due to his existing closeness with a mighty dragon. Kent is responsible for the defense of the Citadel of the organization, and as well as administrative leadership. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Vargo Kent Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Champions of Ruin) Gender: Male Age: Likely at least in his 40s Classification: Half-Dragon Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Power Modification (Can alter the energy used in his attacks, changing fire for acid or electricity for cold), Summoning, Acid Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Afterimage Creation, Duplication, Breath Attack, Telepathy with his Familiar, Clairvoyance with Familiar, Power Bestowal with Familiar, Magic Detection, Corrosion Inducement (His grasp can corrode enemies), Gravity Manipulation (With Feather Fall he can fall at slowed rates), Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation via Spirit Worm, Creation of Unseen Servants, Mind Manipulation vs Undead, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Damage Reduction, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Flight, Clairvoyance, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Blood Manipulation, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, True Sight (Allows seeing of what is truly there, peering through things like invisibility, illusions, shapeshifting, and false presentation of reality), Healing, BFR, Ice Manipulation, Glyph Creation, Perception Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Smoke Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation, Astral Projection, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or even nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Magic, Transmutation, Petrification, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Considered a CR 18 creature, putting him laughably above Legendary Dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to adventurers on the level of Elminster) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over one metric ton) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can take attacks from his dragon and other dragons on his own level) Stamina: Superhuman, can battle adventurers through lethal wounds and still continue to function Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magical protections, a Ring of Invisibility, misc. potions that will, when drunk, heal, enhance physical capabilities, create a blurred effect around Vargo, or create an illusory double, arcane scrolls and spellbooks, a quarterstaff and crossbow Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, maintains an intelligence score superior to that of an Elder Brain, a creature that maintains the collective knowledge of a formerly multiverse-spanning empire with space-faring tech and spatial-warping technology despite being in a medieval setting Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Summoners Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons